


As long as I have you

by PotterheadMadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Little smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadMadi/pseuds/PotterheadMadi
Summary: He realizes he means it more than he has ever meant anything else. He knows his concerns and unhappiness have no meaning anymore as long as he has him. As long as he has Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 78





	As long as I have you

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot drarry fic for ya'll. I genuinely am sorry for being such a bad writer before. I really think this is better. This is fluffier than I like but I think you might like it.

It was a rainy day. He was shrugging on a jacket to head out. Another attempt at sleeping through the night using dreamless sleep potions. The thunder a bustling sound above his head as he stepped outside of the manor. Apparating a little outside the leaky cauldron and eventually getting into diagon alley.

He doesn’t miss the way people stare and point at him. He puts his head down and continues walking to the new potions shop. He grabs his dreamless sleep potions and heads over to the counter where another man is already paying for something. The man has a child in his arms, perhaps not older than four. His tousled black hair, similar to the mans, reminds Draco of a certain black headed boy who had saved his life during the war, and even after that during his trial.

“Is this also going to taste like boogies Harry?” The child asks, breaking Draco’s thoughts. Harry, the child had said. Draco hopes he is wrong. It can’t be Harry Potter. The last thing he needs right now is Harry Potter. Already in his debt, there is no way he can let his pride hurt again. He pulls his hood higher up in an attempt to just disappear once more.

“I don’t know Ted, you’ll have to taste and see. Even if it does, you’ll have to drink it sweetie, how else will you get better?” The man says. Although he sounds a lot more mature, Draco instantly recognizes the voice. It is him.

He tries to turn around and leave without the potion but Potter turns around in time to call him out.

“Excuse me, you can pay. I was leaving anywa- Malfoy?”

That was the first time they might after the trial. He learns that day that the child in his arms was his own distantly related nephew. Teddy Remus Lupin, the man who married his cousin Nymphadora Tonks. He also learns that the child, like his mother, was a metamorphmagus. He learns this when the child turns his hair blonde, just like Draco’s. After paying for his own potions, he walks out of the shop conversing a little with the other man. Harry Potter does not have a job, as can be expected of him. He stays home raising his godson, occasionally going out. He notices how even though Potter should have hatred for him, he doesn’t. Draco does not point it out.

When the time comes they say their goodbyes and Teddy runs to hug Draco tight and says, “ It was nice to meet you!” all in his childish voice and manner. He leaves Draco shocked. It had been a while since he had been hugged by anyone. Potter and the child eventually leave.

* * *

A week goes by, the potion has no effect on him. He still hasn’t slept. He stalks the hall of the manor alone at night. Occasionally visiting the paintings of his ancestors. Every morning he makes himself a toast. That’s all he can make. He allows the elves to cook him lunch and dinner. Almost all of his elves were taken away by the ministry, only some left to him, courtesy of the massive amount of money left to him. He wants to learn how to cook. Should the ministry take them away as well, Draco will just have to starve then.

He sips his orange juice on a bright morning when a very excited looking owl comes flying to him hooting all the way. He gives the bird some water to drink whilst he takes the letter from its leg. It’s from Potter, and Teddy? It seems as though the child had written his own name. He debates whether he should open it or not. The owl stares at him once he has drunk the water. Draco understands the owl expects a quick reply.

“Malfoy,

Teddy is killing me. He won’t stop asking about you. He knows you are his only family alive and he really wants to meet you again. I know it’s a lot to ask, but for a child’s sake please consider. Set up a date and time and I’ll bring Teddy over to meet you again.

-HP”

Draco notices how his handwriting is still as scrawny as it was. His lack of style in writing a letter is also not looked over by Draco. He chooses to ignore pointing it out as he writes his own letter back. He chooses to go.

* * *

It’s been a month since he met Potter in the potions shop. Every weekend Draco goes to meet Teddy in a new cafe in diagon alley. Everyday he listens to the child and goes along to everything he says. He notices how the child has taken to changing his eye colors now as well. They remain grey every time he meets Draco, but his hair black. A remnant of Harry. He does not notice how Potter sometimes stares at him, and how his eyes glisten when he watches Draco laugh openly at something Teddy says.

Draco is going over to Potters home today. Potter said Teddy wanted Draco to come over instead of going to the shop. Draco highly doubts that, he thinks it’s Potter's idea. He notices how easily Potter trusts him around Teddy. Teddy shows Draco his numerous toys. He shows Draco his new books. He asks Draco to bake with him, and this is the first time Draco hesitates around Teddy. He does not know how to bake and he does not know how to allow himself to be embarrassed around his nephew and Potter. Teddy convinces him anyway.

They end up making a mess. He expects Potter to be angry. Instead Potter comes in and laughs. He ends up being trashed in the batter as well. Draco looks around and realizes what a mess everything is right now.

After cleaning up the mess they make, and after putting Teddy to bed, Draco prepares to leave through the floo. Potter stops him. He asks if Draco would like to stay for a while longer, to stay and have a drink with him. Draco knows it’s a bad idea to drink with him. He stays anyway. They end up finishing an entire wine bottle. Potter does not allow a drunken Draco to leave. He gives Draco a bedroom upstairs and hurries away to his own. This is the first time in a long time Draco does not sleep alone in a house.

* * *

It has been six months since their meet up at the shop. Draco comes over every weekend now to meet Teddy and Harry.

He stays the night and drinks with Potter. It was a snowy night. Draco finds himself quite sober even after drinking a lot. Harry seems to be sitting closer to him. Harry’s hands brush against his. He looks at their hands. “I really want to kiss you right now” Harry whispers.

The fire in the fireplace cackles behind them. Draco does not wait. He pushes his lips against Harry’s. He can feel the drink on both of their lips. He can feel as Harry pushes his own tongue in Draco’ mouth. He allows it. He allows Harry to pick him up, all the while kissing him. He allows to push him onto the bed and remove his clothes. He allows Harry to do everything he does to Draco. Because this is the first time in a long time he feels alive in a way he hasn’t in a long time. The other person being Harry just makes the whole situation a lot better.

* * *

It has been a year since their meet up at the shop. He is scared sometimes. Everyday he wakes up scared that Harry will let him go today. Or tomorrow. But tomorrow does not seem to come anytime soon.

He goes over almost everyday and plays with Teddy, and at night he allows Harry to fuck him, and sometimes Harry asks him to stay the nights. He learns a few months later that Harry would like Draco to stay over every night, he just doesn’t ask very often because he thinks Draco gets uncomfortable.

* * *

Eighteen months after they met at the shop Harry asks Draco to go on a proper date with him. Draco hesitates, but says yes.

It is not that he doesn’t like Harry. He is just scared he will be rejected. He does not know if he is strong enough to take the rejection again. They end up fucking a lot more that night, more than usual. Draco takes charge this time, riding Harry slowly until Harry goes crazy and turns them over and fucks him harder and faster. Harry holds him closer than usual that night. He whispers it to Draco’s ears, as though he does not want anyone else to hear him even though no one else could. “I think I’m falling in love with you” He looks at Draco with an intense gaze, as though he sees his whole world in him.

* * *

Two years after they met at the shop Draco moves in with Harry and Teddy. It happens on Draco’s birthday which they spend at Harry’s house.

Harry is fucking Draco on the couch by the fire after Teddy falls asleep. He asks mid fuck, “Draco will you move in with me?” Draco says yes midst orgasm. They end up staying up a lot more than usual.

* * *

Three years after they met at the shop, Harry becomes distant. He seems to be pulling away.

He no longer fucks Draco the same way. He becomes closer to Granger, and further from Draco. Draco feels like his world is breaking apart. He doesn’t know if he will be able to live without Harry.

So he gathers up the courage one day and packs up his stuff. He does not leave but keeps his things packed anyway, ready to leave any moment. Harry asks him to come to the burrow with him again. Draco has always said no, but in his last chance at revival of their relationship he says yes. The Weasleys seem awkward around him, except Granger. She seems smiley, Draco wonders if Harry will break it off with him today.

Harry pulls Draco out onto the yard. Draco pulls himself together, just waiting for Harry to say he wants to break up. Instead Harry gets on one knee and pulls out a ring. Draco does not know what happens around them.

He does not let Harry finish whatever he was saying, instead he pulls him up and jumps up on him. Saying yes before he was even asked. He does not hear the loud cheer of the Weasleys behind him. He only notices how Harry tears up and kisses him harder than he ever has. He does not let go. He is being crushed by Harry and he won't let go. He thinks he might fall if he does.

He whispers it then, whispers into Harry’s ears for the first time, “I am in love with you Harry”. He realizes he means it more than he has ever meant anything else. He knows his concerns and unhappiness have no meaning anymore as long as he has him. As long as he has Harry.


End file.
